It is a disadvantage of electrically controllable brake devices that they become ineffective on failure of the energizing power supply, so that the braking effects required from the devices are no longer available.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an electrically controllable brake device from which a braking effect is permanently available, and can be selectively augmented or negated.